black_butler_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Levianta
Levianta, once regarded as the great Magic Kingdom Levianta, was a state in the Bolganio continent's Evillious region. Centuries after its destruction, it was rebuilt as the nation of Holy Levianta and became the spiritual headquarters for the Levin Church. Centuries later, it became part of the Union State of Evillious. History Early History Early in the Third Period, many humans began gathering in the north of Evillious, eventually settling as the country of Levianta. Excavating numerous super technologies buried beneath them, the new Magic Kingdom prospered. Eventually, the nation excavated the white ark Sin. With a handful of humans hearing the voices of the twin gods Levia-Behemo trapped inside the relic, the Leviantans sealed the device in a temple. Worshiping the deities through their prophets, they created the Levin faith. Over time, with numerous magic families flocking to the new nation, the kingdom became among the most magically and technologically advanced nation in Evillious, rivaling the great Tasan Empire. After the nation of Heldogort broke off from the kingdom, worshiping the dragon god Held in its pantheon, the Magic Kingdom Levianta severely repressed its neighboring country. Government and Politics Power Structure The Magic Kingdom was a constitutional monarchy, with the ruler of the government restrained by that of the senate. The ruler also acted as the religious leader in the country. With the senate's consensus, the ruler could be removed from power and replaced, with the senators managing the nation's day-to-day affairs. The senate was also capable of sanctioning research projects when needed, with many researchers involved in the study of magic and medicine. Military The magic kingdom had a capable military. Their actions were overseen by that of the senate and carried out to their wishes. Armaments included firearms such as small but powerful revolvers. Following the Magic Kingdom's destruction, the military was abolished and later reestablished with creation of Holy Levianta centuries later. However, the new Leviantan military was weak and corrupt, unwilling to move troops into foreign territory except in self-defense, and susceptible to bribery. Economy Due to its heavy reliance on magical technology, scientists, engineers and artisans were a necessary trade in the Magic Kingdom. Among the latter, clockworkers were especially popular for creating and repairing the local magic tools. Following the nation's collapse and the founding of Holy Levianta, tourism to the local temples became popular. Society and Culture The Magic Kingdom Levianta was built upon its great magical and technological prowess, developed from having the vast majority of magic-aligned clans under its banner. Because of this, magic held a great importance in their society, with individuals given ranks based on their magical abilities. In a similar manner, only those with certain magical power were eligible for some positions in the government or its projects. This magical elitism extended so far as to tear apart families and close friends over proving who was stronger. The nation also had a noble class with aristocrats having a great influence in the political affairs of the Magic Kingdom, particularly because of their affluence. Racially, Leviantans were a diverse people, with many different characteristics found among them. Despite this, the vast population of mages were regarded as being extremely beautiful even a century after the original kingdom fell. After Levianta's destruction, several Leviantans survived although it is unknown whether or not they died out in the following centuries. After the destroyed country was rebuilt as Holy Levianta, the nation repopulated. Due to the founding of Levin University, Levianta's cultural exchange grew by the EC 960s. Founded around Sin, the precepts and ideas of Levin were deeply rooted in Leviantan culture, with the twin gods, Levia-Behemo considered the absolute twin deities in their faith. This religious zeal led to the intense persecution of followers of Held in Heldogort and the dragon god being labeled as an evil deity. The importance of religion continued with the creation of Holy Levianta, becoming the religious capital for the Levin Church. Similarly, fear of those with Hereditary Evil Raiser Syndrome led to a desire for their complete eradication. Due to the invention of the television, media reporters spread news quickly to viewers across the Magic Kingdom and kept them updated on important political or societal affairs within the country. Like with most technology and culture, the moving picture device was lost with the kingdom's destruction. Automobiles were also invented in the nation during the EC 860s. Geography and Climate Levianta was a northern region of Evillious, located directly above Lucifenia and Asmodean. Originally, the Magic Kingdom consisted of flora and fauna but, following the Levianta Catastrophe, became a barren wasteland and was inhospitable. The climate was also much cooler and would snow during cold weather. Compounding this, the nation experienced long winters and short summers. In the wake of the Magic Kingdom's destruction, much of their ruins remained, stretching as far as Asmodean. Eventually, the area became hospitable again and it was made possible to resettle. Known Residents * Maria Moonlit * Clockworker (father) * Irta Li * 3rd 'Ma' Test Subject * 4th 'Ma' Test Subject * 5th 'Ma' Test Subject * Marina Lucif * Wei Lucif * Seth Twiright * Kiril Clockworker * Elluka Chirclatia * Irina Clockworker * Ly Li * Milky Eights * Adam Moonlit * Yegor Asayev * Raisa Netsuma * Eve Zvezda * Meta Salmhofer * Hänsel * Gretel * Xenos Jaakko * Mikhail Asayev * Penry Marlon * Gandalf Marlon * Heaven Jaakko * Hanma Baldured * Polina Marchef * Bogaerts * Höðr * Mata Corpa * Mars * Tony Ausdin * Jason Jack * Medea Col * Rennert * Larisa * Katerina * Lich Arklow * Eater Sabella * Waiter * Hel Jaakko * Feng Li * Bruno Zero * Ma * Bindi Freezis * Loki Freezis * Mira Marlon * Gallerian Marlon * Shiro Netsuma * Owa * Mido * Scherzer * Nyoze Octo * Gammon Octo * Lilith Baldured * Michelle Marlon * Nemesis Sudou * Master of the Court Trivia * Holy Levianta is inspired by the real world nation of Russia, with many of its residents having Slavic names and having a notably cold climate. * Magic Kingdom Levianta is inspired by the ancient Roman Empire, sharing many similarities in architecture, clothing, and influence in the region where it reigned. * Levianta's name is based on Leviathan, the patron demon of Envy. Category:Locations Category:States Category:Levianta Category:LunariaAsmr